fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon
Summary Leon is a newer member of the Party created by Krieg Hillsbrad in the Borderlands, and a Blood Hunter- a warrior who has sworn to make use of darker arts to fight off the endless night. |-|Backstory= At a young age, Leon's parents (his father a wealthy bard, his mother an educated physician) separated, allowing his father to explore the world and spread his music, while his mother raised Leon. One night, a wounded woman appears on his mother's doorstep- some nights after healing her, Leon is attacked by a wolf and infected with lycanthropy, a terrible curse forcing him to transform into a mindless werewolf. On the night of a full moon he transforms and, in his bloodlust, kills his mother. When Leon awakes, his mother's corpse lays before him, holding a previously white scarf she had made for him, now permanently painted red by her blood. The wounded woman reveals herself, claiming to have given Leon a gift- her gift of the lycanthropy disease, and states she has been running from the Blood Hunters for some time. She thanks Leon for his mother's help and disappears. Not long after the Blood Hunters arrive, hot on the woman's tail- Leon, distraught and fearful of his newfound power, begs to join them. And thus is how he came to join the Blood Hunters of Yharnam. |-|The Scourge of Ratholme Arc= After years of service acting as a basic tracker and low-tier Blood Hunter, Leon is called in to take part in an expedition to the fallen city of Ratholme, far to the west. Shortly after departing it is made clear this is a party of misfits- those who might not fit elsewhere. After a long and arduous quest around Ratholme, the group managed to track down and defeat the Lich residing in the ruined city along with destroying his phylactery. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Leon Wilson Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human Blood Hunter, Member of the Order of the Lycanthrope Birthplace: Yeomanry Weight: 61.24 kg Height: 177.82 cm Status: Alive Affiliation: Blood Hunters of Yharnam, Order of the Lycanthrope Previous Affiliations: NA Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A, '''Possibly '''High 8-C with Stonemuncher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Power Bestowal via Crimson Rite, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Blood Magic and Curse Manipulation via Blood Maledict, Paralysis Inducement via Blood Curse of Binding, Telepathy and Limited Mind Manipulation via Hat of Telepathy, Damage Boost via Blood Curse of the Marked, Extrasensory Perception vs Undead, Fey, and Fiends via Hunter's Bane, Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification, and Damage Reduction while transformed, Extremely Limited Holy Manipulation via Holy Water, Extremely Limited Darkness Manipulation via Oil Flask of Darkness, Healing via Potions, Dimensional Storage via Bag of Holding, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can interact with all manner of things, ranging from simple Non-Corporeal or Intangible foes to beings made of pure abstraction or ones that don't exist at all) Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Small Building level, '''Possibly '''Large Building Level+ with Stonemuncher (Comparable to those who can use Spells such as Fireball, Stonemuncher is able to easily deal considerable damage to Treants who can tank attacks from spellcasters who use Dawn) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to those who can dodge Melf's Minute Meteors) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of grappling Large creatures, which can weigh up to 1.81437 Metric Tons) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Should be able to withstand attacks from beings on his own level) Stamina: High, capable of continuing through streets despite wounds and combat fatigue Range: Several meters with melee weapons, tens of meters with magic, up to over 45 meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Slick Chain Armor +2, Greatsword +2, Adamantine Spiked Whip, Ring +1, Stonemuncher, Yharnamite Revolver, Bag of Holding, Cure Light Wounds Potions, Girdle of Ogre's Strength, Ring of Mind Shielding, Oil Flask of Darkness, Hat of Telepathy, Crowbar, Masterwork Manacles, Silk Rope, Everburning Torch, Holy Water, Feredir's Ebon Locket. Intelligence: Gifted, maintains an intelligence score of 14 Weaknesses: Limited usage of Blood Maledicts, certain attacks require damage to himself, while transformed he is highly vulnerable to silver and bouts of unquenchable rage, reality-warping based magic can overcome his damage reduction Feats: * Slew a handful of Paladins of Slaughter * Exploded a zombie with his whip * Was able to finish off two Treants with one shot each from his Stonemuncher. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stonemuncher Spell Storage: '''A very powerful shotgun that can hold one of Leon's Blood Curses and can cast it on foes when hit by it's slugs. * '''Blood Curse of Binding: By manipulating a target's blood, they are forced to stand still for some time. * Blood Curse of the Marked: Leon can mark a target's blood, making them take double normal damage from his blood attacks. * Hybrid Transformation: Twice per day for ten minutes each, Leon can transform into a lycanthrope, gaining immense strength boosts as well as heightened senses and durability. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Hope Williamson (Jack of All Trades) Hope’s profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Tier 9 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Werewolves Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tragic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Blood Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healing Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users